clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mabel Mongrel Klan
The Mabel Mongrel Klan, formally the I Really Really REALLY Love Mabel Group, is a famous cult of Mabel's "biggest fans". This was kept secret though, only until 7 March 2009 when a chant was heard from afar. A "subsidiary" of the clan would be Saving Mabel, the band created to "save Mabel". Background The MMK was formed on 11 December 2008, consisting of Alex12345a and two others. Later, more joined after founding out their secret website online. Accidentally, when one of the fans chanted "I LOVE MABEL" in a meeting, it was so loud that some penguins figured out the group itself. Eventually, their fan-dom of Mabel became fan''atical, where they started to exercise Mabel's morals upon other items. Relevance Later, the press published a report of the group after they revealed themselves to public. All other members were revealed, too. They also changed from a private group, to a public one. So if you are a new member... go to the toilet! sign up below! Members Before All Members were Revealed These members confessed they were part of the group ''before the whole group confessed and after Chommy shouted the words. *Alex12345a-- As a Mabel fan himself, he formed the group. He admitted it during an adventure with Mabel. *Chommy-- He was the guy who caused the puffle out of the bag. Everyone new his voice. *Fake Tails6000-- He was friends with her and confessed even before he joined the group. *TurtleShroom (penguin) -- not Turtle and Shroom, the penguin himself. Publicly confessed. *Bucket - he taped Mables talk page and now is embarrassed *Lobelia Sackville -- She had been friends with Mabel since Mabel was young. *Speeddasher X -- He is extremely proud to be in the group and is not one least bit ashamed to be a fan of Mabel. Sometimes he'll try and adopt the puffle. After All Members were Revealed Later, Alex12345a opened it and converted the group from private, to public. Here are the other members of the group. *Taeraer He joined as a member at midnight, New Year's Eve / New Year's Day. It's quite unexpected though, since the time they were holding a party at southern MAI. *Poponots-Tuwaeue Poponots-Tuwaeue had a strange accent from the start. He loved Mabel's antics and had been voted "Best Mabel Admirer" in the group, twice. *Diana654 Diana654 loves Mabel of her antics. She has a pigtail and always chant, except the time which revealed the secret. *Aut Lausut De Manastite Ah Crualte Antics-Frantics Migrated from Hailvale to Inland, he watched Dystopian: The Musical! by travel and loved Mabel ruling the Dystopian community. She decided to join as a member in 2008. *Bill Gates He commends Mabel for her "soul-crushing, business like manuevers", and attends clan meetings about once a month. He is also planning to sponsor her with one hundred thousand fish a year for her to continue "an admirable business plan". He claims he is "so proud to find such an opprsseing businesswoman in this frozen wasteland, even if she is a living piece of cotton". New Members They are hiring now. Join now if you wanna! If you want to join as a new member, come here! Explorer 767 HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! I'M SO EVIL!!! --'X' Barkjon Complaints here! Best Mabel Admirer of the Month Ever since December 2008, the group had been hosting this award system to motivate it's members. Here are the winners of each month: *December 2008: Poponots-Tuwaeue *January 2008: TurtleShroom (penguin) *February 2008 Poponots-Tuwaeue *March 2008: (unknown) Practices There are a lot of things the MMK do. "Initiation" Initiation, or fancy MMK-talk for "stupid stuff you have to do to get in our club", involves the following. * 1. Take a picture of Mabel doing something "cool" (as in, yelling at people having fun). This tests devotion to Mabel. * 2. Eat one, just one, Porito, while you watch the other clansmen eat mouthfuls. This tests diligence, since "you can't eat just one!". * 3. View the "WHAT?!?" movie alone. * 4. Sign a document guaranteeing you will ''never prank or hurt Mabel, and do all in your power to protect her. * 5. Meet at the clan's headquarters and memorize the password. MMK Practices Members of the Mabel Mongrol Klan do a lot of things as a group. * Burning effigies of famous pranksters on Explorer's front lawn. Explorer usually manages to rid the troublemakers by throwing even bigger portraits at them. * Chanting "I LOVE MABEL". * Secret viewings of "WHAT?!?" in the middle of the night around a bonfire. * Spamming Explorer's Inbox. Clyde, Explorer's green puffle, installed a spam filter on his computer to prevent further issues. * Sending roses and Corridorwriting cards to Mabel. * Secretly deactivating pranks, snares, and traps placed for Mabel (often by jumping in front of her and getting ambushed by the trap). Any MMK members caught in traps are tortured by the Troublesome Trio by having to watch a statue of Mabel be annihilated with pie and banana goop. * Spying on her via a peephole into Explorer's igloo (the MMK headquarters is next door to Explorer's igloo, so it's easy). Explorer will then close the peephole, get out his foghorn, and disrupt the MMK meeting with a loud blast. * Stalking Mabel... unseen. MMK Uniform *All Clansmen wear the following in meetings, making them easily recognizable. **Long, purple robes that drag on the floor (their feet can't be seen). **Duplicates of Mabel's glasses. **Boatman hats (also iconic on con-men, salespeople, and Vaudeville). INFILTRATION! In an attempt to infiltrate the MMK, Explorer (of all penguins!) plans to "join" the MMK under a secret identity, "Rerolpxe", and find out any big plans they want to do. Trivia * Apparently, the misspelling of "Clan" as "Klan" was the leader's fault. It was a typo, and Director Benny does not approve, but does anyone really care? See Also *Mabel Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:MMK Members